


Last Day

by fullmetal_hitman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mentions of Mina carolina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetal_hitman/pseuds/fullmetal_hitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nac and Mylius are graduating. They want to join the garrison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> i am on a roll right now. Two Nac and Mylius fics I wrote in two days. One day for each. I was too excited to post these.

This was it. Graduation. Mylius Zeramuski smiled at his best friend Nac  Tias.   
"Hey, Nac, Mylius!" Thomas Wagner waved at his friends.  
"Hey Thomas. What rank do you think you got?" Mylius asked nicely.  
"Ugh, way past the top ten, I'm sure." Thomas groaned.  
"So you gonna join the garrison with us?" Nac gave Thomas a friendly slap on the back.  
"Probably! But Mina is joining with the Scouting legion. I wanted to stick with her." Thomas blushed.   
"Oh! You got a thing for Mina?" Nac laughed loudly.  
"s-shut up! It's not like you haven't thought about any of the girls here!" the blond stuttered.   
"I haven't." Nac snuck a quick wink at Mylius.  
"Uh b-but anyways Thomas, good luck at graduation today! And good luck with Mina!" Mylius waved to Thomas who ran off to find his three year crush.  
Nac shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk away.  
"Nac." Mylius grabbed his friend's wrist.  
"What is it Myl?" Nac pulled his arm away.  
"After the graduation ceremony. During the feast...I have to talk to you." Mylius stammered.  
"Sure, that's fine." Nac shrugged and walked away to the grounds where the ranks would be announced.  
"AND IN TENTH PLACE: KRISTA LENZ." Keith Shadis screamed at the trainees.   
"YOU ARE DISMISSED...OFFER YOUR HEARTS!" he shouted, but with a hint of pride in his tone.  
"SIR!" the trainees saluted. Then filed out.  
"Say, Myl, what was it that you needed to talk about?" Nac shoved his hair back once he finished changing out of his uniform.  
"Uh. Well. That's Uh nevermind." Mylius pulled off his shirt.  
"Myl, I hate to say this now, when we'll probably be stationed at different walls, but ya know....your pretty attractive." Nac looked over at Mylius's  toned body.  
"Eh? Are you-" Mylius was interrupted by Nac pressing his lips to his.  
Mylius didn't want to pull away.  
But he did.  
"N-Nac, I've already fallen for you...don't make me regret not taking action sooner." Mylius felt his face burn. It was really hot. It burned.  
"Myl," Nac stepped closer and wiped his cheek with his thumb, "Don't cry."  
"Huh? I'm not crying though, am I?" Mylius sniffled.  
"You are. Myl, Mylius, I love you, and if we're stationed at different walls, I'll request a transfer. I'll find you." Nac kissed him again.  
This time Mylius didn't pull away.  
He kissed back with tears still streaming down his face...but these were tears of joy...of happiness.


End file.
